mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Virus (Mobius United)
History Identity Origin Summary On Mobius Prime Alpha (that being a somewhat restored verison of the original Mobius Prime before the Genesis Wave), two entities combined their consciousneses to form what was called the "Virus" (now referred to as Virus Prime). This entity eventually attained a connection with the Chaos Force itself, becoming a reoccuring threat to the protagonists of that time. Eventually, however, events led to Virus Prime slowly splitting apart back into the two separate entities. When this happened, a third awoke as the Chaos Energy Incarnation, causing a three-way split of the Virus hive-mind. The two originals fought to force themselves and the Chaos entity back into one entity, sending the three of them away from Mobius Prime Alpha where they expected to explode and die. However, due to the unnatural nature of Chaos Energy, copies of the three were developed, multiplying by about 3 million total before being dispersed throughout the Multiverse. They were known as the "Identities". Hyra After the creation of the Identities, one landed on the world "Hyra" and took on the name "Ira Black". While on Hyra, she attended a school known as "Lexistropolis High". Hiding her abilities for the most part, Ira Black would meet and mingle with various people while often causing various mayhem in secret. She had still been discovering herself in a sense, and grew attached to a skunk named "Logan Lakeshore". Her affections were not returned despite repeatedly making attempts for him. Eventually she decided to try helping the small bits of crime-fighting teams, forcefully joining Lizzy Eventide. Unfortunately, Ira's more sinister way of handling conflicts led to further rejection, and her revealing her abilities. She sent out to ruin the lives of anyone she knew, but eventually was put at a standstill by Lizzy weilding Daricha's Dagger. A signal was discovered by the two energies creating a rift between the multiverse and Hyra, which sent Ira out of Hyra and back to the main Multiverse. Elder Awakening Now having remembered her heritage of being one of the Elder Identities, Ira took up the title of "Virus", arriving at Mobius Zone 8 where two other Identities had apparently summoned her. After her return, Virus took control of almost every Identity but was thwarted by the awakening of the second Elder Identity, and was forced to leave to slowly reclaim those under her power. Isis Dominion Virus arrived in the Isis Dominion after learning that the Identity "Device" had created it as a city for Identities to be under Virus's rule. Disinterested with the idea of ruling anyone, Virus originally set out to abandon the Identities and find something different to do. However, the Identtiy, Device, played into Virus's growing desire for destruction. It was tempting, but Virus declined. Some short months passed. Virus found that her powers were far stronger than before, but she lacked a real direction of where to go, what to do. She was found by other Identities, but not identified as an Elder as she hid her power. They talked about the Identities who would be fighting for rule of the Isis Dominion. Virus, simply referring to herself as Ira, asked who was hosting the event. Device was still in charge, and apparently the final test. Virus realized that Device was trying to pull her in, get her attention, and it worked, but she was going to handle this creatively. She took the form and frequency of one of the other Identities--after killing them--and entered the tournament. She got through three of the battles before realizing that those who came later on were actually more experienced than her. Virus's next opponent was an element-controlling Identity, and she herself had no experience with such manipulation. So, as soon as Device appeared, Virus attacked. She surprised the Green-Tinted Identity, but Device was no less prepared. They fought for a short time before Device attempted to assimilate Virus's nanites, taking her over. Still having pretended to be a different Identity, Virus finally returned to her original frequency, allowing herself to use her power fully. She overpowered Device, overriding the Green-Tinted Identity and purposefully forcing humiliation upon her to the public. Device announced Virus as the leader of the Isis Dominion that day, and soon after, a new symbol appeared for the seal of the empire. Virus expected Device to go after revenge, but upon meeting again the next day, Virus found that Device was in fact impressed by Virus's actions, and that the Green-Tinted Identity was far less emotional than the others. Finding this to be the beginning to an interesting relationship, Virus allowed Device to act as her second-in-command, and thus they began their conquering of the multiverse. Melcro As Virus's people began recruiting Identities from the multiverse, she found that a human from the zone "Mobocan" had arrived on the Isis Dominion to speak to her. His name was Melcro. He was apparently old enough to remember the years before Mobius,and incredibly intelligent. Device informed Virus that Melcro was partially responsible for her return to the Multiverse, and had been aiding her and others in a linked organization throughout the zones. Melcro offered a partnership to Virus, that he would design whatever she would need in exchange for whatever he wanted. Feeling as though she didn't need Melcro with how many Identities at her disposal, Virus denied this request, and Melcro was sent out. It wasn't long after this that the structure of the Isis Dominion became unstable and it wasn't long after that when Virus realized Melcro had something to do with it. Upon meeting again, Melcro informed Virus that the entire multiverse could be aware of the Isis Dominion location,a nd that without his protection, they would easily be wiped out. While she held no particular issue with the idea of destruction and chaos, Virus realized that many of her recently-acquired toys would be destroyed in the process, so reluctantly she made a partnership with Melcro Industries. She was responsible for supplying Melcro whenever needed, but soon delegated that to Device to deal with. Virus wasn't fond of the scientist and wanted as little to do with him as possible. Over time, Virus became less bothered by Melcro, but despite having a general respect for each other when working together, and even sharing some traits, she does not consider him a friend,a nd avoids him when available. Finding out about Rasoul Virus was searching the multiverse when she was attacked by a creature called a "Nighless". She found that the energy used by the Nighless, "Rasoul", was actually harmful to Identities,and wanted to learn more. She sensed two Identities in the area and decided to lure them out. Little did she know that this also got the attention of a half-Nighless who she took advantage of. In the wake of the event, Virus took one of the two Identities with her as a hostage for later. Melcro's Pet Project Melcro had a special project that had escaped him without completion, so he tasked Virus with capturing the creature and modifying it. Virus found that the creature was on the world with the half-Nighless (Kyle Waktini) and hired a group of extremists to capture the creature. Eventually the creature got into Virus's clutches and she was able to modify it, but unknown to Melcro (or so she thought), she did a little something else to it. Confrontation of Elders During one of the recruitment missions, Virus's Identities reported seeing a hooded Identity not of their ranks. Virus eventually arrived on the scene to find Rin--the other Elder Identity--along with some allies. Rin initially tried to fight Virus, prompting confusion from the Isis Elder. She inquired as to why Rin was trying to stop her, and why she was attempting to be heroic. Feeling as though Rin was anything but, Virus became even more unnerved. When she found that her own power was apparently stronger than Rin's, she quickly toppled the less experienced Elder, and told Rin that the Identities were with her now, and that there was nothing wrong with them choosing to side with her. This began a race still ongoing of the two sides fighting for the Identities to rally to their sides. Tempus A Nighless named Tempus had attracted Virus's attention at some point, leading to a meeting. They teamed up to do horrible things to the Rasoul Dimension (limited information because spoilers for Rasoul Saga) but afterward, she kept the relationship professional, choosing not to pursue it as anything else. Offspring Still learning how to lead the Isis Dominon, and having met Rin, Virus became increasingly agitated. She became more hostile and closed herself off until one day, something was left behind at her side. Device visited Virus once she was awake and the two discovered that Virus had actually given birth to a daughter. The initial idea was to kill the child, but Virus ended up choosing against this. Immediately feeling protective, she made certain that no other Identities would dare do anything to the child and eventually the girl took the name "Holly". Vlaseph Identities going on missions to various zones were vanishing, as well as the planets they came from. Virus investigated and led a party of search before finding that the predators after the Identities were massive robot-looking entities known as "Ror Vlaseph". They could assimilate Identities, controlling them, and despite the possibilities she saw with these, they needed to be destroyed before they used the assimilated Identities to get into the Isis Dominion. Virus found herself and Rin fighting against a small group of Vlasephs, eventually defeating some. The remaining Vlasephs spoke to their defense, stating that they were looking for ways to survive. Rin was sympathetic, but Virus took this as an opportunity, and used the maximum of her power to obliterate the Vlasephs. Intent on keeping the remains for herself, Virus became quite upset when Melcro demanded a portion, but reluctantly she handed some over. Origins Unmade Aftermath Virus was not prevalent in the events of Origins Unmade, but she did feel the after-effects, and suffered a strange split before things seemed to return to normal for a time. Identity Hunter Someone had been tracking down Identities, attacking and killing them. Eventually Virus became involved and found that it was some unstable Identity from Mobocan, dressed in Vlaseph-scale armor. They simply called themself "VIyamAl" or "Hunter". Choosing to simply let things fall as they would, Virus took a sample of the Identity's frequency and used it to create a specific barrier to the Isis Dominion with the aid of Device. This allowed her Identities to sense when the Huntress was near and escape, while Rin's would not be so lucky. Later on, the Huntress managed to infiltrate the Isis Dominion before being thwarted off eventually. The Tournament The group known as the "Glatorian" had acquired an energy they called "Genie light" from an entity they kept hidden. They used this to bend reality and chain the worlds of the multiverse, holding a tournmanet for which ones should survive. The Isis Dominion was temporarily captured in this event before other forces took down the leader of the Glatorian. Virus mostly just watched the events and after threatening the Glatorian leader, it was agreed upon that she would be a sponsor instead of captive. The event went south and the entity held prisoner was let loose. Reality Fall The entity, the Reality Girl, was wreaking havoc on the multiverse. Entire zones were being changed and warped. Virus was caught up in the event but even after things were fixed, not everything was the same. New people had arrived, and Virus herself took on a new appearance, as well as having gained more experience in her abilities. Council of Soul While not aware herself, Virus had been selected years prior by a specific group as the candidate of the Avatar of Souls. She was taken from the Isis Dominion one day and entered the Council of Soul, where she was addressed by a previous name. They informed her that when she was first in the Anti-Mobius (Moebius) her core was pure and maintained, but after leaving, finding her again was difficult. They offered her training as the corruptor core would arrive and she would need to fight against them. She was trained in the ways of Core Energy, manipulation and strength of the various powers it gave. She played along until her training was about to be completed, at which point she slaughtered the Council, informing them that she had changed a great deal since they first found her. She decided to keep one of the council members as a plaything, but before leaving with them, the council member told Virus that the corrupted one would still come. Virus told the council member that it should have been obvious that she herself was the corrupted one, but the council member was convinced the corrupted one was someone else. Virus simply replied that they'd see what would happen next. Meeting of Villainy Virus decided to meet with other people of villainous intent, to find like-minded people she could interact with more. She held a dinner for a select number of people, though the main cast were that of Tempus, Lady Hyperion, and a man named Tyler. It didn't last too long, but Virus eventually took Lady Hyperion and Tyler to the Isis Dominion in a tour of sorts. They also visited Tyler and Hyperion's world where Virus met two vampire princeses named Vladimir and Alucard Bane. Virus had shown interest in Tyler previously, but began to make moves toward Vladimir soon after meeting him. He did not seem to enjoy her sinister attitude for the most part, but he also did not reject her entirely. Pursuing Bane Vladimir met with Virus at her own throne not too long after, with the two discussing a possible relationship. They spent some time travelling to different areas of Vladimir's world before he took Virus to meet his mother, Eva Bane. Virus purposefully gave a rather casual and somewhat disrespectful attitude to the royal vampress, but the more they interacted, the more interested they both became. Virus would make many visits to the Bane residence over time, sometimes even bringing other Identities to meet them. Rule of Two Planets It was Device who met this time with the Banes, though Virus hung out to watch. Eva had Device change the effects of the Sun in order to make its rays inneffective for the moment in harming the vampires, thus allowing them to take over the planet. Lady Hyperion spoke out against this idea, and so Device had the two fight to see who would decide the fate of the world. In the end, Eva won, turning Lady Hyperion in the process. Virus stole Mercury (Lady Hyperion) away before the change had completed, and modified her genetics, turning her into a sort of Anti-Vampire before sending her out to wage war against Eva in the new Vampire-ruled world. It was later learned that Tyler was killed by Eva after rebelling against her rule. 'SPOILER ALERT' When first meeting Mercury Hyperion and Tyler, Virus promised that as her new buddies, she would make sure to give them protection. Upon discovering that he was killed, Virus decided she wasn't going to go to means to reserrected him, but that she could still get revenge on the person that made her break her promise. SPOILER ENDS Not too long after, Virus took Eva to another Vampire world where she aided the vampire queen in conquering it as well, making Eva the ruler of two planets now. With Child Deciding that she wanted to... be with Vladimir more intimately, Virus visited the Banes and left soon after. When she returned, she had a newborn. A hybrid child simply called at the time "The Child" until later gaining the name "Irene". 'SPOILER ALERT' Unknown to her husband, Virus had other intentions for Irene, planning to use her as a means of revenge and personal use in her search for the "Corrupted One". SPOILER ENDS Halloween Festival Virus had Vladimir, Mercury, and Eva join her at a Halloween Festival on a random Mobius zone where they enjoyed the various cultural events throughout. They met a strange reality-warping imp-like man named "Urd" who Virus instructed to prepare something. Vladimir later that night proposed to Virus and soon after... Wedding Virus and Vladimir wed to the presence of many, be it friends or enemies. Later, however, Virus had a talk with Mercury that semed to imply some... darker intents involving herself, Mercury, and Eva. Raising Irene 'More to Come' Motives Isis Dominion Rule As leader of the Isis Dominion, Virus believes her species to be the "Master Race" and while she holds no actually hatred for other species, organic or otherwise, she finds the idea of conquering world upon world and subjugating them to be entertaining if not outright appropriate for her position. Promise Prophecy It did not take long for Virus to realize that her main oppositional faction of Identities--the Iron Unification--was hardly threatening to her Isis Dominion. As such, she decided to propose a race of sorts, and gave an End-Game promise to her subjects that goes as such. "I, elder of the Isis Dominion, promise a war of the Multiverse. Upon the last location of every Identity and their allegiance decided, the full might of our empire against everything in existence will begin. I promise death and endless emotional sensations. I promise destruction and creation in the name of superiority and greed. Above all, I promise a war against inhibition and ultimately the fall of the Elder Identities." The Corrupted One After being told of her supposed destiny as the "Pure One" Virus has gone to work trying to speed up the process by which she will meet this "Corrupted One" that she is meant to defeat. Her intention depends on how things play out, but her hope is to either be killed by the Corrupted One, or join with them. 'SPOILER ALERT' It is Virus's intention to raise Irene with love until a certain point. After that moment, she plans to turn on the child entirely, doing everything she can to pervert and corrupt her with the intent of possibly turning her own daughter into the Corrupted One. SPOILER ENDS Chaos While Virus may have many plans, she is generally one to simply cause problems, corrupt the public, and keep things interesting. She acts on desire, but also prefers to let things become complicated and grow before having them crumble. It does not matter to her if it is to her own loss or harm as long as it is something. Appearance Currently Virus appears to be that of a dark clay-brown well-built 4.0 ft feline (not counting her ears). She has two tall and wide ears with tuffs at the tips, a thin slightly-smaller torso, with longer legs, and wide cheek-fur stretching outward from her face. Her arms are a good length, passing her hips a bit, with slightly larger hands and feet. Her tail is a good 2,5 feet long. Her stripes are a dark shining red with distinct designs around her ears, face, arms, and legs. Her eyes are outlined with black, with yellow for the inner area, deep green irises in the Isis Identity symbolic design, and dark red diamond-shaped pupils. Her front hair consists of some long frontal bangs on her left side with one much longer bang on her right, hanging down to her middle-chest. A single green strand-bunch hangs between these two. Her back-hair is long, extending outward at the end of her cheeks, and shrinking down to a point below her rear, with a long green strand at the center. Her attire is an oriental turtle-neck dress--dark red that fades to a lighter shade at the bottom, with black designs outlining it. The shoulders have high-arching short sleeves that end at the base of the shoulder, with triangular holes between these and the neck, which has upside-down L-shaped cuts. The lower dress has cut-out streaks starting just above the knee, repeating back and forth twice, with an unattatched dark-red ribbon-end further down below the knee. Her boots are a dark red as well, with black at the center to show off the fang-like designs. The bottom of the long almost-knee-length boots are metallic, with high arches at the back and center-front, where glowing-turquoise glass-like tube-shaped rims reside. Personality/Self-Perception It would be very easy to categorize Virus as... nihilistic would be too simple. Virus sees herself self-aware. As far as she knows, she understands how things are, and how things will end. Because of this, she chooses to live her life based on preference rather than inhibition. She is incredibly masochistic: holding the opinion that pain and suffering are no less entertaining and enjoyable than actual pleasure. Considering her level of power, this has made her even more likely to act on impulse and desire rather than restraint. Despite her apparent lack of restraint, she is actually quite restrained and well-trained in self-control. She puts on the facade of a mellow perky indifference, but every action is almost always in spite. Virus is often driven by whatever option will be the most entertaining, and holds no personal caring for the standards others hold for her, especially other villains. To her, doing a good deed can be just as fun as doing a bad one. She describes the situation as such. "It's like an endlesssssss... ladder. Two ladders next to each other. You climb up one, that's... being a goodie-goodie. You're doing all these nice things and then eventually you feel like doing something horrible. Sure the ladder you're on might snap at that step, but you have the other ladder to jump to, and when that snaps becuase you act goodie-goodie again, you jump back to the other, but you're still climbing up." If Virus expresses a form of compassion or worry, she may genuinely feel as such, but do not trust her actions. She is willing to plan out years of actions for her own means, even if the result is simple or petty. Despite this, Virus is incredibly organized, often handling and mixing projects with precision. If she is actually determined to help with someone, she can be quite reliable as long as she desires to be. Her personality may appear immature and reckless, but she can instantly flip to a collected and well-mannered individual if she desires. Virus is very focused on physical contact often, and has little interest in personal space. She considers herself to be despised by just about everyone, and unlikely to be welcomed by anyone because of her personality. Thus, she decides to take what she wants instead. She either doesn't believe herself to be worthy of redemption, capable of redemption, or interested in redemption. Relationships Family *Vladimir Baine is Virus's Husband. *Holly is Virus's Offspring Daughter. *Kid Irine is Virus's Union Daughter. *Alucard Baine is Virus's Brother-In-Law. *Eva Baine is Virus's Mother-In-Law. Allies *Device is Virus's second-in-command *Mercury Hyperion is a friend or "buddy" as Virus puts it. *Tempus is a friend of Virus. *Melcro is an business associate Enemies *Iron Unification *Rin Romantic Interests *Virus has previous shown romantic actions toward Kyle Waktini. *Virus originally had a crush on a skunk named Logan Lakeshore back on Hyra. *Virus once was drawn toward the Chronos Server Takris Chronos. Abilities/Biology As one of the original Identities, Virus has far more initial strength than most of her species, including the ability to assimilate and control other identities much more easily. She is also able to access a special power-state known as the "Fourth Mood" or "Chaos Server State" '''exclusive to Elder Identities. In terms of regular Identity powers, Virus is composed of metallic nanites like all identities, which are microscopic robotic-like spheres. Identity nanites are composed of a specific metal, core energy, and chaos energy which powers them. As such, Virus can change her color, shape, and voice to a massive or microscopic degree. She is also able to channel massive amounts of Chaos Energy without burning out her nanites, and is experienced in manipulating her core energy as well. While not a normal Identity trait, Virus can also use Type-Pink Chaos Energy to change her nanites into various elements, and use them accordingly, though she is not the most experienced with this skill. She can regenerate her nanites in vast quantity as well, and has a high density level of endurance against blunt trauma, heat, and cold. Many other abilities allow her to sense heat and other energies, fly, activate basic senses, teleport, and so on. She has even created and used organic bodies from time to time. Weaknesses Part of VIrus's character has to do with her being so incredibly strong compared to most, assumed too powerful in many areas, but she does have genuine weaknesses. Like all Identities, Virus has a limit to the amount of Chaos Energy, or pressure in general, that her nanites can take before breaking down, and if under enough stress, she would be unable to regenerate and protect herself at the same time. In addition, forms of magnetism and sound waves can distort her, though being at the level she is, it takes a high level of either to harm her past a mental disturbance. As she's powered mainly by Chaos Energy, Magic Energy (or Phantis Energy) is the anti-product, which can severely weaken most identities, and while durable, Virus is no exception. A very risky move on any Third Mood Identity is that they lose more and more control over the stability of their body while in a Second Mood or Third Mood state, causing their bodies to burn up more easily. In an Elder State, her body is transformed entirely into energy, and will most-likely die off once exiting this state unless carefully restoring her nanites. '''See Identity Guide for Biology further. See Virus's Power Play page for abilities further. Sayings/Quotes *"Delicious" *"Mildly-tasteful" *"Promises Promises" *Once upon a time, they all died, and lived happily ever after. The End." *"I'm simply saying would you take a much similar offer for much, MUCH more?" "Yeah, sure, why not." "And why?" "Because it hurts more." *"Put simply, I just let it all have it's fun. All the anger, all the jealousy, all the joy, all the whatever. I mean sure I can put on a mask when i want to, but it's just so much more fun to let things go in either direction. Bitter and sour are flavors, and they taste delicious. Pain tastes delicious. Betrayal and everything else." Gallery Virus Standing grin.png Virus says Hey.png Little_MIss_Virus.png|Art by Silverknight01 The Vampire and the Identity.png|Vladimir and Virus Halloween Virus part 10.png|Halloween skin Virus Spear.png|Weapon of choice Category:Virus Category:Villains Category:Powered Category:Identity Species Category:Mobius United Continuity Category:Female